Alone
by akinaya16
Summary: Rukawa came back to japan after 10 yrs. and Haruko is still in love with him. Rukawa came back for the sole purpose of telling "her" that he loves him. find out what Haruko might do to Rukawa...just read it... no yaoi/yuri..whatsoeverr
1. Burden

ALONE Chapter 1- Loneliness  
  
  
  
Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Anyway, I was inspired by Alone..Gensomaden ending song.. So just try and see. if this is good.. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I suck at writing so please tell me what you really feel. Feel free to e-mail me if you want.gela86@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
(~yukikau hito wa mina~( (don't mind me adding the lyrics. I just want to be inspired more)  
  
  
  
Haruko walked past the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
The news was all over town: "Rukawa Kaede, an NBA superstar is going to be here in Tokyo, Japan, after 10 years. At midnight, Rukawa Kaede will be going to the imperial palace to spend his birthday and New Year there. invited by our emperor, Akihito."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she heard the news at first, she was in shock; she never did imagine that this day would come. She already knew that she would probably end up in a monastery giving up her life for God and praying for God knows when.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruko didn't know what to feel when her mind registered that Rukawa was here.in JAPAN.ALL ALONE, NO WIFE YET!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was plain happy. Parts of her leapt for joy. She was already excited to see Rukawa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ten painful years." Haruko taught.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All this waiting will be paid off..Rukawa Kaede..." Haruko whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She went on her way to the imperial palace, skipping happily and humming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh..." she said. "I almost forgot. I'm not a teenager now. Akagi Haruko, you're fully a woman now, 27 years old, single and happy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAPPY..." she trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruko stop humming. She stopped walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I really happy?" She asked herself.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rukawa leaned back at the chair. He was so dead tired of talking and trying to be polite and impressive to people.  
  
  
  
"Why can't I just be the Rukawa Kaede, I used to know?" he thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm...Rukawa-sama, more drink?" the servant asked bending towards Rukawa's glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iie!!!" Rukawa replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The servant bowed slightly and went to the person next to him which is the crowned-prince, Naruhito.  
  
  
(~omoi nimotsu seotte~(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW and REVIEW 


	2. Default Chapter

ALONE  
  
Chapter 2- Burden  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if I uploaded just now. Anyway, I was inspired by Alone. Gensomaden ending song. So just try and see. If this is good. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I suck at writing so please tell me what you really feel. Feel free to e-mail me if you want to. gela86@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(~omoi nimotsu seotte~)  
  
"I can't do this!" Haruko said as she turned back to the direction of her house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After hours of trying to talk to his majesty without being an ass like his usual attitude toward Hanamichi Sakuragi, Rukawa finally had a time for himself.  
  
Rukawa was comfortably resting on his bed when his manager arrived.  
"Kuso!!!!! If only I never came back to Japan." Rukawa gritted.  
Rukawa's manager then came towards him but before he could speak, Rukawa interrupted him.  
"This is useless!!! I'm going for a walk. Don't ever spy on me or else." Rukawa said as he left the imperial palace for a walk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Rukawa was walking on the empty streets of Tokyo, he remembered his old team mate, Kogure's house. Rukawa went towards the direction of his house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A walk? You said you were going for a walk?" Kogure looked at Rukawa in disbelief.  
"What do you want me to say? I'm just going to find the girl that I trash out 10 years ago?" Rukawa said sarcastically.  
"Err. You could have just said that you're off to meet some old friends." Kogure said as he cleaned his glasses.  
"Ah!!! Rukawa, you should have seen Haruko now. She's quite a lady I might say." Kogure said as he looked at Rukawa to see his expression but he didn't see any.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Anou..Yohei-san.." Haruko said as she tried to hide her blush.  
"Why Haruko? Is it about Rukawa?" Yohei said looking at Haruko.  
"Hai. I was thinking about going to you know, to see him but I can't." Haruko continued on.  
"It's alright Haruko. You'll be able to see him, when the time comes." Yohei assured her.  
"When the time comes.." Haruko trailed off.  
"Nee, Yohei, arigatou!!" Haruko said as she straightened up to leave Yohei's house.  
"I'm sorry if I bothered you! Please say hi to Sakuragi for me." Haruko said as she left.  
"When the time comes..." Haruko said as she turned to the direction of her house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"When the time comes? What do you mean Kogure?" Rukawa said as he drank Kogure's wine.  
"You'll see Rukawa. You'll see." Kogure said as he drank some off his wine.  
PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW and REVIEW 


	3. tempo

Author's note: due to my laziness plus the upcoming submission of another short story c/o my grammar teacher. This fic would be temporarily not resumed. GOMEN MINNASAN. 


End file.
